My Naruto Story
by GuardianofKingdomHearts
Summary: This is something I am dedicating to my friend I lost this year. He and I did RP's of this and I wanted to share our masterpiece with people. HE will always and forever be my Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, there was a story that was once told of the nine tailed fox and the wolf demon who were siblings. The nine tailed fox was sealed within a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki and the wolf demon sealed within the boy's identical twin sister Yukari Uzumaki. The Uzumaki twins were separated after their birth and they never met again…until now that is. _

"Sensei, how much longer until we get to the village?" a young girl, no older than the age of 12, asks her teacher. The older, but still young, woman stops in her tracks and looks at the girl. She kneels and moves the girl's bangs out from in front of her face.

"Yukari, it's not much farther. I know you are tired, but we must keep going if we are to make it on time. I promise," the older woman says putting her hands on the girl's shoulder. The girl, who we now come to know as Yukari, blows her blonde bangs out from in front of her sparkling dark blue eyes. She smiles and turns around to see a smaller girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes slowly walking up to them.  
>"Onee-chan*, are we almost there?" the small girl, no older than the age of 6, asks. Yukari kneels in front of the girl and points to her back.<p>

"I'll give you a piggyback ride Kikari," she says to the red head. The younger girl, Kikari, gladly takes her offer and gets on.  
>"ready to go Zuki sensei," Yukari says and she stands up. The woman, Zuki, smiles and walks forward towards the path to the village. After a few hours of walking, the three find Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves. Zuki tells the two girls to head to the Hokage of the village while she goes to find her old friend. But just as the three separate, an explosion happens. Yukari covers her younger sister with her body as it happened and protects her with all of her strength. When the 12 year old girl looks up, she sees her sensei lying in a pool of her own blood.<p>

"Zuki sensei!" the girl yells and runs to the body then shakes it to try to see if she was still alive. Zuki was the only person the two girls had left in this life since their grandparents died a few years ago. A man wearing a jounin vest and wearing the leaf village headband comes running towards them and pulls the two girls from the scene. Yukari tries to calm her crying sister down since the younger got scared because of the explosion.

"can you tell me your names?" the man asks them.

"My name is Yukari Uzumaki and this is my younger sister Kikari Uzumaki," the blonde haired girl says. The man's eyes widen for a second, but they soften after seeing Yukari still try to calm down the six year old.

"My name is Iruka. I'll take you two to the Hokage aaand get you situated," the man, Iruka, says and pats their heads. The three head to the tall building in the middle of the village. Iruka smiles as he watches the interaction between the two sisters and when they get to the door, he knocks. They hear an "enter" and when they come in, they see four standing in the office already. One of the boys, a blonde from what Yukari can see, turns around and Yukari is shocked to the male version of herself staring at her dead in the face. The other boy, a ravenette, a girl, a pinknette, and the older man, with a mask on and grey hair, also look shocked.

"I-It's me!?" the two blonde children say at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

*Last time*  
>"I-It's me!" the two blondes shouted in unison.<p>

*Story Starts*  
>Everyone in the room, but Iruka, is shocked by the fact that the two look exactly alike.<br>"W-Who are you?" the boy asks Yukari.

"My name is Yukari Uzumaki," she says and the boy's eyes widen.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who's the girl behind you?" he says.  
>"This is my younger sister Kikari Uzumaki," Yukari says. The blonde boy, Naruto, looks at the old man in the chair with an unreadable expression.<p>

"Oh, you are the hokage right? I have a letter from someone but, I never opened it. It said it was for your eyes only," Yukari says and hands the paper to the old man.

"Dear Hiruzen*, this is Minato. By the time you read this, my two other children shall be in your village. When Naruto was born, he wasn't born alone. He has a twin sister by the name of Yukari and she is just like Kushina in every way. The younger one, who looks like just like my sweet wife is Kikari. She was born from us in heaven and she was a miracle child. Take good care of my three children," the letter read. The hokage looks at the two girls and smiles.

"How did the two of you get to our village?" he asks. Yukari looks down upset and Iruka whispers in his ear their situation.

"Your sensei was killed in the explosion just now?" he asks. The blonde girl nods and holds her sister's hand tightly. The man with the mask raises his hand to catch everyone's attention.

"Hokage, if I may, I'd like to take her on as one of my students. She'd make a good addition to my team," he says.  
>"Kakashi, a four man group? That is unheard of here," the hokage says, but smiles and continues, "Good job thinking outside of the box."<br>Yukari is called to get her headband and she ties it up on the top of her head. (A/N: like Sakura does) She bows, takes her sister's hand and follows the man with the mask, Kakashi. Kikari looks up at her sister and yawns which causes Yukari to carry her on her back. They stop at a shop that has some food cooking and they go in.  
>"Hey Naruto and team 7, haven't seen you four in quite some time. Oh, who are these two girls?" the man behind the counter says. Yukari bows for her and Kikari then looks at him.<p>

"My name is Yukari Uzumaki and the one asleep on my back is my younger sister Kikari. We just got to town today sir," she says and gently sits her sister on her lap while she stays asleep.

"Call me 'old man' that's what Naruto has been calling me for years," the man behind the counter says.  
>*After their lunch*<p>

Yukari puts her sister under a tree with her jacket under her head as a pillow and her own jacket as a blanket then walks over to her new teacher.  
>"why don't we get to know our new member a bit?" Kakashi says and sits on a tree stump. The three other people look back at the blonde girl who looks at the teacher.<p>

"My name is Yukari Uzumaki. I am 12 years old and I am originally from the village hidden in the mist," she says. The boy with the raven hair looks at her with a bored look, the girl with the pink hair looks at the boy with the raven hair and Naruto looks at her interested to know more about her.  
>"Lets see how you fight instead of learning about you," the raven haired boy says pulling something out of his pocket. He throws a kunai at Yukari and she bends back, doing a back flip, dodging it with ease. The boy tries to hit her, but she blocks and hits him in a pressure point, making him paralyzed. He falls to the ground, not being able to move and Yukari hits the same pressure point, so he is able to move again.<p>

"WOAH! NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO BEAT SASUKE BEFORE!" Naruto shouts. Yukari blushes at the praise she gets from Kakashi and Naruto. The ravenette, Sasuke, looks at the blonde girl with fascination.

'She…..she is amazing,' he thinks as he gets up, 'I will have to keep an eye on her from now on.'

_Seems like Sasuke has his eye on a certain blonde girl. What will happen to them in the later missions? Find out in the next chapter. I also want to thank the person who left me a review, it was very sweet.  
>*-Hiruzen is the third hokage's real name. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

*Last time*

'She is amazing…..I'm gonna keep my eye on her,' Sasuke thinks.

*Story start*

"That was awesome Yukari!" Naruto yells and hugs the blonde girl. She smiles and goes to help Sasuke up. The pink haired girl is still in shock and recovers when Kakashi claps his hands next to her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay!?" she yells, pushing Yukari onto the ground and making sure the boy is okay. Naruto helps up the blonde girl up and gets the leaves out of her hair.  
>"Thanks Naruto," Yukari says with a slight smile.<p>

"Sakura-chan, you need to be careful. You could have hurt Yukari," Naruto says. The pink haired girl, Sakura, looks at blonde boy with a shocked expression as if Naruto has never spoken to her like that.

"She deserved it for hurting Sasuke-kun!" she yells pointing at the blonde girl. Yukari looks down and bows to Sasuke.

"Sorry if I hurt you in any way Sasuke-san. I don't know my own strength at times," she says still bowing.  
>"It's fine. You didn't hurt me but, that paralyzing thing was pretty cool. You'll have to teach me sometime," Sasuke says. The blonde girl looks up, smiles and nods. Sakura looks at with a shocked expression then pulls Sasuke away asking for a date.<p>

"So, where are you and Kikari-chan staying?" Naruto asks walking with the two girls.

"we don't really have a place to stay. We just got to the village today so we don't have a place," Yukari says holding her sister's hand. Naruto gets an idea and smiles.

"You two can stay with me at my apartment. It's small but, I've got room for you two," he says walking backwards. Kikari looks at the elder of the two and nods excitedly.

"Okay," Yukari says and Naruto jumps for joy, literally. The three walk to the apartment and the girls can see it is very small.  
>*The next morning*<p>

Naruto wakes up to some food on the table that isn't ramen and looks at Yukari who has her hair in a high ponytail with an apron on.

"Morning Naruto. I hope you don't mind but, I made breakfast and lunch for all of us with the food you had in the cabinets and the fridge. I'll go shopping later to get more groceries," the blonde girl says and shows Naruto the lunches she made. Naruto smiles and nods a thanks before he starts eating the food. Kikari gets out of the bathroom and sits then starts eating.

"I can't wait! I start school today! Iruka said he's gonna be my teacher to help me become a ninja just like you two!" the young girl says with a big smile. Yukari hands her little sister her lunch, kisses her forehead and sends her out. (A/N: I'm gonna make Kikari Konohamaru's age)

"we better hurry or we'll be late for our next mission," Yukari says and packs the two lunches in her pack.

*After the mission (A/N: it was that stupid cat again -.-)*

"Naruto, how about some ramen for lunch?" Kakashi asks.

"No thanks Kakashi-sensei. I've got a homemade lunch that Yukari made me this morning to eat!" Naruto says and gets his lunch from the blonde girl. They all sit and eat their lunch since, apparently, they all brought lunches to eat. Sasuke keeps stealing glances at Yukari and avoids her eyes when she looks over at him.

'Sasuke-san keeps looking at me….i wonder why,' she thinks as she eats her lunch. Sakura notices too and glares at the blonde girl with hatred. Yukari goes to the river to clean her lunchbox and hears a rustling in the bushes. She pulls out a kunai and throws it at the bush. A rabbit runs out and the blonde girl sighs in relief. As soon as she stands up though, someone puts a hand over her mouth and she screams. The four hear it and run over.

"Huh, Naruto if you are over there then who….oh, geez!" a voice says and Yukari is let go. She falls to ground and sees a boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I thought you were Naruto. You look just like him but….a girl," the boy says.

"Geez, Kiba. You scared her," Naruto says helping up the blonde girl. The brunette, Kiba, smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.  
>"I'm sorry Miss. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru," Kiba says and points to the dog in his coat who barks happily. Yukari giggles and pets the dog's head. Kiba blushes a bit when the blonde girl gets close to him. Out of the bush come two more people, another boy with brown hair and glasses on and a girl with short bluish-black hair and white eyes.<br>"Hey guys," Kiba says waving at the two.

"Yukari, the one with the glasses is Shino and the girl is Hinata Hyugga," Naruto says. (A/N: I don't know Shino's last name) Yukari bows to the three and smiles.

"My name is Yukari Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you," she says. Kiba takes her hand and kisses it causing the blonde to blush a bit. Sasuke watches and grips his hands into a fist behind his back.

_Uh-Oh, Sasuke is jealous of Kiba kissing Yukari's hand. I have a poll on my profile for this story. I also want to thank to two people who reviewed my story, thank you!_

_JuliaAbadeerSkellington- I like your name too, your picture is awesome and I'm glad you liked it. _

_TriciaGold of the Eagles- it's okay to cheesy. _

_I am also gonna be putting up something on Youtube probably in the next few hours or days. My youtube is YukariUzumaki if you guys wanna check me out~! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm lazy, so I am skipping the chunin exams and etc. It's been almost three years since the chunin exams, Sasuke leaving to pursue to his revenge and Naruto going to train with Jirya or Pervy Sage. _

*story start*

A young blonde girl walks down the streets of Konoha; her blonde hair, which is tied in two ponytails, bouncing gracefully, her blue eyes shining as she smiles to all the people she passes and her outfits showing off her amazing figure.

"YUKARI!" the blonde hears a voice call. Yukari turns around and comes face-to-face with a certain pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura. It's been awhile since I last saw you," the blonde girl says hugging the other girl. Sakura takes a good at Yukari and smiles.

"To think that this figure was hidden under that awful parka you wore," the pinkette says, smirking evilly. The blonde blushes lightly and chuckles nervously.

"Stop it, Sakura! You sound like pervy sage!" Yukari says swiping the other's hands away. The two girls giggle and walk together down the road.

"Any news from or about Naruto?" Sakura asks. The blonde shakes her head and sighs.

"Not yet, but I am hoping to hear soon. I can't believe it's been almost three years," Yukari says.  
>"That idiot. You'd think he would at least send his sisters a letter," the pink haired says. Sakura looks up, gasps and smiles seeing someone.<br>"NARUTO!" she says running to a blonde boy who looks exactly like her blonde friend. Naruto hugs the pink haired girl with a smile on his face.

"It's great to see you again Sakura-chan," the blonde boy says.

"Naurto…." He hears a voice says and he looks up to see a pretty blonde girl looking at him. Naruto smiles and opens his arms for a hug from the girl.

"NAAAAARRRRUUUUUUTOOOOO!" the blonde girl says and hugs her brother tightly. The two blondes hug until someone clears their throat and they look to see Shizune, Lady Tsunade's right hand lady.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you three right away," Shizune says to the two blondes and the pinkette. The three friends head to the tall building in the center of town. Naruto knocks on the door first and heads in.

"Hey granny Tsunade! I'm ba-" the blonde starts, but he gets hit in the head by a sake bottle.

"Don't waltz in here with a smile and start calling me "Granny" you stupid blonde!" the lady at the desk says angrily. Sakura and Yukari laugh at the boy who just pouts at the woman.

"It's good to see you though Naruto," the woman says while smiling.  
>"What did you want to see us for Lady Tsunade?" Yukari asks, walking into the room fully.<p>

"Now that Naruto is back, I want you three to regroup as a team and start training," Tsunade says. The three look shocked and surprised.

"Who will be our teacher though?" Sakura asks.

"He should be here any second," Tsunade says. The three look at the window as the two woman point at it. Naruto goes and opens it, and is surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde boy says. The sliver haired man looks up from his book and smiles.

"Yo,'' Kakashi says as he comes in through the window.

"Sensei!" Yukari says and she hugs the man who smiles again and hugs her back.

"It's good to see you all again," Kakashi says.

*After the training, if you guys want to see what they(Naruto and Sakura) watch the episode*

"I am beat! Geez, Sensei has gotten stronger in the past few years," Naruto says as he helps Yukari carry the groceries into the apartment. Yukari giggles and unlocks the door. She gets tackled by a young boy being chased by a young red haired girl.

"Konohamaru, come back here you jerk!" the red headed girl yells as she runs up. The boy, Konohamaru, runs out of the apartment as the red haired girl gets to where he was.

"What was that all about Kikari?" Yukari asks as she gets helped up by Naruto. The read haired girl, Kikari, looks up at the blonde girl then looks at the blonde boy as her smile gets huge.

"BIG BROTHER NARUTO!" Kikari says as she hugs her elder brother and giggles as he spins her.

"Let me get a good look at my gennin little sister~" Naruto says as the red hair spins. Yukari smiles as the two reconnect after so long and she starts putting the groceries away.

*Later that night*  
>As the three Uzumaki children sleep, a figure in a slips into the apartment through an open window and goes into Yukari's room. The figure sits on the edge of the bed close to the sleeping, young girl. The figure touches and rubs the girl's cheek gently, trying not to wake the light sleeper.<p>

"Soon my dear Yukari…..soon, we will be reunited," the voice says as the figure stands and leaves the apartment.

_Who is this mysterious figure? How does this person know Yukari? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, but this is the youngest chapter so far. Please, like this~_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am being awesome and doing a double update today! YAY, GO ME! Ahem, Okay…on with the chapter!_

*Start*

It has been about three weeks since Naruto has returned to the village. The twins had met their new teammate, Sai, and their new sensei while Kakashi is in the hospital, Yamato. The twins, along with their younger sister, trudge along the dirt road of their village, looking for a place to buy groceries.  
>"What do you want to do for dinner tonight Kikari?" Yukari asks the youngest Uzumaki as they walk.<p>

"How about Ramen~?" Naruto asks with hopeful eyes.

"Naruto, I want something real for dinner tonight. We had ramen last night," the younger twin says as she looks at the fresh fruit.

"I feel like being surprised tonight big sister," the red haired girl says while holding the bag for her sister. Yukari smiles and pats the girl's head as she pays for the fruit. The three walk past the library and Yukari runs into Sai. The emotionless boy catches her before she could fall to the ground.

"Oh, thank you Sai. I thought I was going to hurt my head," the girl says as she gets helped back up.  
>"it was no problem," Sai says as he looks at the short, blonde girl.<p>

"NARUTO, YUKARI!" the four year a voice yell. They look to see Sakura running towards them and she looks frantic.  
>"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asks.<p>

"L-Lady Tsunade wants to see you two," the pink haired girl pants. The Uzumaki twins look at one another and nod.

"Kikari, we want you to go to Sakura's house and stay there until we come back. Please keep an eye on her Sakura," Naruto says as he and his twin get their gear on. They run to the Hokage tower and head to the top.

"You wanted to see us?" Naruto says to the elder woman.

"I want you two to head into the forest. There has been some sightings of something in the forest I think you should investigate," Lady Tsunade says. The two bow and head out into the forest.

"Do you think what it is out there is the same thing I think it is?" Shizune asks, concerned.

"I sure hope not Shizune. If it is, then Yukari is in danger," Tsunade says.

*With the twins*

Yukari leads the way into the woods as she and her brother try to figure out what is in this place.

'Something isn't right. What would be out here?' She thinks to herself. All of a sudden, a kunai comes out from behind a tree and the two dodge it easily.

"What was that?" Naruto asks, but before his sister can answer, he gets tacked to a tree by some kunai and shuriken. Yukari tries to go to him, but she freezes hearing a familiar voice.

"Well, what have we here? If it isn't the Uzumaki twins," the voice says. The blonde girl looks up to a tree and is shocked to see a boy with spikey black hair standing on a tree branch.

"S-Sasuke…" Yukari says stunned. The boy, Sasuke, smirked and jumps down.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost," Sasuke says, moving closer. Yukari pulls out a kunai and moves it to protect herself.

"Don't come any closer!" the blonde says. The spikey haired boy smirks even more then disappears. Yukari looks around and find Sasuke back on the branch.

"What do you want Sasuke?" the blonde girl asks with venom in her voice.  
>"I want you Yukari Uzumaki," Sasuke says. Yukari looks at the boy shocked, but she starts glaring at the boy.<p>

"I will never go with you!" the girl yells as she tries to pull out another weapon.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you…..unless you want your brother to die," Sasuke says then smirks seeing the blonde girl's eyes widen and as she puts her weapons down.

'Gotcha,' the ravenette thinks and he jumps down again. He walks to the girl who is frozen in fear and leans down to whisper in his ear.

"What will it be Yukari; your brother dying or coming with me?" Sasuke asks.

"YUKARI, DON'T GO WITH HIM! RUN FAR AWAY AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!'' Naruto exclaims as he tries to break free. Yukari looks at Sasuke and nods sadly.

"I-I'll go with you," she says and gets grabbed by her waist while getting pulled close.

"YUKARI, NO!" Naruto yells as the two jump out of sight.

'I am sorry Naruto….but I had to protect you first,' she thinks as Sasuke pulls her along.

_Oh, boy….what will happen between Sasuke and Yukari after all these years? What will Naruto do now that his twin has been kidnapped? Find out next time. _


End file.
